Moon Spear
by rissalissa
Summary: I was born into a dieing clan who did not love me. My mother was from the land of iron and fell in love and had me not married. And Im falling for a cloud. Not to mention my crazy team. Welcome to my life. Shikamaru/oc
1. Chapter 1

A young mother looks down at her child and sighed. Not because she hates her child no it's because she does. Her child was born into a clan that did not care for her. For you see her child is a bastard. A child born into the world as a disgrace. It was all her fault for falling in love with a man form a dyeing clan. One especially stoke in the old ways. She didn't even know he was form a clan. She came to kohona as an ambassador from the land of iron. She was the heir to the Saku clan. It was a clan full of spear welders. They were notorice for being even better than the kenjutsu user's witch the land of iron is famous for. She came here because she didn't want to be stuck in the land of iron for the rest of her life. So she signed up to be an ambassador, so she could see the world. The next month she was sent to Kohona. This were she meet her child's father. He was a chunin that was good at genjutsu, which was rare in the land of iron. She was interested, he had such different views that she has never heard of before. It wasn't long before she was convinced into his bed. While in the land of iron on her monthly update she found out she was pregnant on her medical checkup. She was ecstatic at the time. When she went back to Kohona and told the father that she was pregnant was when it all went downhill. That's when his clan got involved. For you see he was part of the kumara clan, and they were dying out. The kumara clan had a bloodline that was not seen in two generations. They forced her to give her child there last name so that she was a part of the clan to control her if the bloodline showed up in her child. Even worst was that her lover was married off to one of his cousins. They thought that if he could produce one child he could again. Her poor child not even loved by her father. But she will grow up with the love of a mother. She would see to it. Because her child was the best thing to ever happen to her. The first time she saw her daughters face was magical her child was beautiful. Had tufts of white hair that was not unusual in the Saku clan, so she suspects that she would have the normal green to go with it too. But she was proven wrong when her daughter opened her eyes they were blue. Not just any blue but the blue like the open sky that she has only seen on one other person. But it was just more reason for the clan to hate her. She was already a bastard jut to add fuel to the fire she was born with special features so that she would never fit in. After hours in the hospital by herself she finally had her little Mikazuki named after the full moon on the night she was born that made her hair glw so brightly with it.

That was four years ago that she had her beautiful daughter. The clan still thought that she was useless to the clan. The only reason that they wanted her was for birthing stoke with another of the clan. But she would not see to that. She might not be a prodigy of genjutsu, but she was in her family's style in the spear. She wanted protect her family that she had left that she watched me practiced and taught herself. This was unheard of. The spear is one of the hardest weapons to use because of how hard it is to learn. That was the reason everyone thought it was a weak weapon. So instead of her trying t it by herself and getting hurt she started early in training when they usually start at ten in her clan. She hopped that her daughter had a bright future she could see it now her child becoming a proud leaf ninja. All she had to do is get out of this clan. She is technically clan heir to the Saku clan that she gave to her child. Once she hit a certain rank she could change her name to Saku to take up her place on the council as the representative of iron as she was doing now.

"Mama Can we get back to training now I almost got flipping with my spear down" I looked down at my little moon.

"Ok Mukazuki lets go practice. Remember your practice gloves" I Watched as my daughter got her practice gear that was hung up on a hook in the corner of the room. As she started to put on her gloves she asked a question that I have been waiting for her to ask for a while.

"Mother why do we wear gloves even you wear them." She looked up at me with a questioning look on her cute face.

"Well when we fight we channel chakra into some of our moves it's so they don't backfire." The look on her face was so cute even had stars in her eyes.

"When can I start doing that Mama? I want to do that it would be so cool" As I laughed she pouted at me with puppy dog eyes. Good thing I was immune, or I would have given into teaching her.

"Mukazuki well do that in a couple of years when you get all of your moves down. And I would have to teach you how to use your chakra first, but like I said in a couple years maybe. Now Show me what you're having trouble with." Following my daughter outside to the training ground to start in her movements.


	2. Chapter 2

So my people sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I will try to now update at least every week. By the way I'm Dyslexic so sorry for spelling errors, but thank god for spell check so there should be not that without a due World Ending.

* * *

We have walked through the darkness of this world, that's why we are able to see even a sliver of light- Gaara

* * *

When I first opened my eyes into this world I knew it was wrong. Maybe it was me institutionally knowing I had died. Or the odd warmth that was never there before. It could have been a combination of things, but one thing was true I was in a different world than what I remembered. Not that I remember much it was more like impressions. Or facts that I inherently knew but just didn't remember how I learned them.

But that didn't matter because I had my shining light. She taught me about this strange world that I now found myself in. She was my mother, Saku Himawari. She had me young, and without my father in the picture. And she did as well as any single mother could while being the ambassador from the Land of Iron. Did I not mention she was not originally from Kohona (the place I now called my home)? Now my mother was originally from the Land of Iron, were she was heiress to one of the major clans there. But she gave it all up for a life of adventure. I think one of the greatest things about her is she was always looking on the bright things of things. But like all good things they have to come to an end. And oh did it end in a blaze of glory.

On one of the most supposed happiest days of my life I received the news from a pair of chunin that my light had died. It was the day I had just graduated as one of the youngest genin to graduate the academy at age eight. Where I went home to wait for my mother to come home to tell her the news. But instead I got news that turned my world grey. I found out that on the way back from Iron that my mother got attacked from a pair of missing-nin. And from what they told me she never stood a chance.

So there I was on my orientation day standing at my mother's grave. When I was supposed to learn of my team placements. But I just didn't see the point without my mother I really didn't have anyone anymore. She was the only person that truly cared for me, and now she was gone. As I looked at the name of my mother I began thinking how colorless the world seemed without her in it. It was almost like the world just seemed so dark without her there to light the place up. Or at least it seemed like it in my opinion.

Speaking of colors something just flashed blue. One of the perks of being reborn is sensing abilities, and I just got a ping that was coming in fast. Looking towards the intruder of my morning I characterized him not as immediate threat because of his Kohona regulated attire. But I did not file him away immediantly not with my profession. Everyone was a threat until proven otherwise.

"So do you like to creep on people in grave yards, or do you like to bother people in the morning process?" I asked the stranger who I had still not marked not a threat or not.

"No, not really but if one of my students don't show up for team placements I naturally go looking for them." Well that made scene. I really didn't think about what would happen if I didn't show up to find out what team I was placed on. If I was my sensei I would probably go looking for my missing student too.

"That still doesn't answer who exactly are you? And if you really are my sensei you should be able to tell me who I am and who my team mates are." Just because his answer made sense doesn't mean I believe him completely.

"I'm Hamano Takashi, and you're Saku Mikazuki, and your teammates are Hyuga Kazuki and Yamanaka Akio. Which make up team four. That answers your question Mikazuki-can?" Well that did answer some of my questions. Also now I could cross him of the threat list for now. Because if he was an infiltrator he wouldn't have known any of my classmates names, and ultimately my teammates.

"So now what because you obviously found me. Now what exactly do you want from me?" He finally looked at me and not the grave that we both been staring at since he got here. Trying to probably determine if what he will say next will make me blow up or not.

"Every team has to take a test with their sensei before they're officially genin, or not. And tomorrow is your teams test, and if you don't show up your team will be disqualified. So what I want from you is to know if you will show up or not." Now it was my turn to finally turn to the stranger who had showed up. And I thought for one second what does it matter. But it did matter because I remembered what one of the things my mother once said to me. 'Sometimes I wished I was born in Kahona because the teams here are like family". And I never want to let down my family or at least the idea of one.

"Yeah I'll be there. When and where?" As I said that Takashi-sensei as I will now refer to him as smiled as if he knew all along that I would say yes to showing up.

"Tomorrow at nine 'o'clock at training ground four see you then." With that he left as if he was never there in the first place. Looking back to the grave I thought about my mother and what she would say about this situation. She would probably yell at me about not going to team placements in the first place. She would probably also say something between the line of go make a new family, and I wasn't replacing her I was just adding more people in my heart. Well she was probably right like always.

Well I guess I should probably go home and sleep for tomorrows test. Walking back to the compound I began to think about my teammates. First was Hyuga Kazuki from the Hyuga clan, but from what I remember from the academy he didn't particularly like his clan's taijutsu. And if I remember correctly he was more distance that detail. Then there is my other teammate Yamanaka Akio from the Yamanaka clan who really was an oddball for his clan, and specialized in medical ninjutsu. Then there was me Saku Mikazuki from the Saku clan a bastard of the Karuma clan. I specialize in my clans spear style, and basic ginjutsu. What I couldn't figure out is why we were put together.

But that would have to wait because I arrived to my family's compound while I was in such deep thought. Looking at the gate and saw my clan's symbol painted on the gate a circle with a tree in it. Or what my family was named after the Sakura tree. You see in the land of Iron you can't grow Sakura trees normally. But with our clans chakra for some reason they grow but with white blossoms instead of the usual white. And as I enter the compound I see the trees we were named after in rows leading up to the houses on the property. Now there is probably another question on your mind like how my clan has a compound in the first place. Well that's a great question, and I'll tell you. You see my great aunt Saku Minori married the second Hokage Tobirama Senju. So naturally he gave his wife's clan a compound.

Entering my house I fell as if there are ghosts of my mother inside. I can still here her say 'welcome home mikazuki'. So I didn't stay long in the kitchen area where my mother spent most of her time. And I went straight to bed.

* * *

Now on forward will put name meanings for each character that comes up in each chapter. And if I ever forget please tell me. Now most of you must be wondering why I'm doing this right? Well that's because if I'm reading anything with Japanese names in it I usually want to know what their names mean. So here we go!

Gaara-(ge)me, (ai)love, (ra)deamon...Ironic

Saku- to bloom,to blossom, to come out

Himwari- sunflower

Hamano- (Hama)beach,(no) feild or area

Takashi- filial piety, noble prosperous, esteem honor

Yamanaka- (one who lives)in the center of the mountian

Akio- glorious hero, glorious man

Hyuga- towards the sun

Kazuki- harmonious hope, one/first shine

Mikazuki- new moon, moon of the third night

Minori- truth

Senju- a thousand skills, a thousand hands

Tobirama- the space between two doors

So there you have it every name in this chapter and their meanings!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry that I'm a little late on the weekly up date. But I hope you like it, its my longest chapter at 3,299 words long. As you can tell I'm a little proud of my little achievement. Thanks for being patient with me. - rissalissa

* * *

If comrades that you trust gather around you, hope can take physical form and become visible. That`s what I believe...- Hatake Kakashi

* * *

You know those days when you just don't want to get up in the morning. Yeah well I was having one of those days. It wasn't that I didn't want to meet my new teammates. It was more like I didn't want to get emotionally involved.

Being emotionally involved seems like such a small thing, but really it's not. From the beginning of my life people have left me starting with my father. The only person who stuck by me was my mother. But she left to even if it was involuntary. So you can see my dilemma.

But sometimes you just have to suck it up, because its life and only I can say how I'm going to live it. And I will deal with it because like my mother I want to believe that my team will become my family. And I never want to let down my family. Grabbing all my gear I go to leave my house, but before I do I look over at my mother's picture that hung on the wall. Looking at it I promised myself that I would give my team a chance.

Walking to training ground four which is on the other side of the village gave me time to think. I thought mostly about the test our sensei would give us, and what it would entail, because by the sound of it the test was serious. The reason why I thought this was because of what he said to me yesterday. If you don't show up your teammates will automatically fail, which leads me to believe that the test will concentrate on teamwork. The problem with that though are my teammates in general. Back in the academy we really didn't run in the same circles. But hopefully we'll pull together during the test.

Seeing as I was coming up on the training grounds. I stopped thinking about the test, and more about how I was going to introduce myself to my teammates. In my time in the academy I was never really a social butterfly. Most of the students were intimidated by my age. Entering the training grounds I noticed I was the only person there. Which I couldn't decide if it was a good thing, or a bad thing. On the downside I could have gotten the introduction out of the way. On the upside I get to see my teammates I action without them knowing.

Now the question is where the best advantage point. There's three options I could choose from, but I also want to hear what their saying. So my best advantage point would be the closest one to the entrance of the training ground. Were they would most likely be waiting for the rest of the team to show up. Getting into position and hiding my chakra took a while. But just as I got done hiding myself Kazuki showed up. Now let's hope that he doesn't notice me. As a Hyuga, especially one that specialized in tracking Kazuki would be the most likely to notice me out of him and Aiko. Well actually sensei would be the one to most likely be the one to notice me first, but he's a jonin enough said.

Not long after Kazuki showed up Akio did as well. Not long after Aiko showed up they started talking, and guess who they were talking about. That's right me.

"So do you think she's going to show up?" Aiko glanced over to Kazuki with a worried expression. Well now I feel bad.

"She'll show up she worked just as hard as us to graduate. Maybe even harder because of her age, she wouldn't just give that up." Aki still looked worried though.

"Yeah, but still it was her mom who had just died. If it was my mom I don't know if I would honestly." Kazuki sighed finally looking over at Aiko with an expression I couldn't name.

"I probably wouldn't either. We just have to hope sensei got to her." Well he was right sensei did get to me. I should probably show myself. It wouldn't be fair just to make them sit their wondering if their teammate will show up or not. Jumping down form my hiding spot probably wasn't the best idea of showing myself, as both my teammates threw shuriken at me.

"I'm Saku Mikazuki your third teammate it's nice to meet you." Well it might not have been the best way to introduce myself, but seeing their expressions was totally worth it. Poor Aiko looked as if he was about to kneel over.

"Well it looked like you were wrong about her, she did show up." I looked over at Kazuki whose expression changed back into the Hyugas' usual stoic expression.

"Yeah you're right I was wrong about you not showing up. Now my question is why did you? We wouldn't have blamed you if you hadn't." I looked over at Aiko whose eyes show understanding. Then I looked over at my other teammate to see if he agreed. Then I looked up at the sky thinking about how I should word my answer.

"Well to be honest I wasn't not until sensei showed up, and he reminded me about something my mother once said. She said that in Kahona your teammates are like your family. And well I don't really have a family have a family anymore. Since you two were chosen as my teammates that means you guys might become my family. Because even if it's just the idea of a family. I would never let them down." I looked over at the boys when I finished my speech. To see them smiling at me, and I just don't think it's just because I showed up. Behind us we herd clapping starting. We turned around and saw sensei there. The weird thing though was that I didn't even fell him on my radar. I guess I must have been so concentrated on my little speech that I just didn't feel him. Smiling at us sensei said something that would change our lives for years to come.

"She's right your teammates are your family. From now on your family and you have each other's backs. From hell to high water, but before that can happen you have to pass my test. Do you think you can handle that Team Four?" Yes sensei echoed across the training field. And for the first time in a long time I felt that I belonged.

"Well ok! Your test today is one of teamwork I will tell you that now. What you have to do is find one of the villages' shinobi, and help him safely complete his mission. Think you guys can handle that?" Looking back at this I would probably know what he was setting us up for. But in this moment I have no clue what he was up to.

"But sensei who exactly who is it that we are looking for?" Kazuki makes another good point. Who we are looking for? If we don't know who we are looking for we'll never find the right person.

"Good question this is who you're going to be looking for." He pulled out a picture of a non-descriptive chunin with brown hair and eyes. Which are the most common features in Kahona.

"Now that not all I'm going to tell you, I'm going to give you his mission information. His mission is to locate some shinobi that have been giving the civilians some trouble." While he was saying this he was looking at each of us like he was looking for something in us. The question of if he found it in us or not. I couldn't answer. Not with those heavy eyes on me that almost seemed to see my soul.

"You'll probably find him in the west district were the discrepancies were made. So team fur this is your mission if you chose to accept it." Man did that sound familiar, but hell yeah we'll accept it. And by the nodding that my teammates were doing that they agreed with me.

"Well ok I'll leave you to it." Then he left like he was never there in the first place again.

"Well he said we might find our shinobi in the west district. That's where we should start." Aiko looked over at us to see if we agreed. Which he shouldn't have to confirm with us because it was unneeded he was right. We do need to go to the west district.

"Then we should probably get moving before our target isn't there." I said as I looked over at Kazuki whom still hasn't said anything yet.

"Hey Kazuki you have really good distance with your byakugan right?" He looked at me like I had grown another head.

"Yes I do, but how do you know that?" I shrugged my shoulders seeing as how I knew wasn't such a big deal.

"Well back in the academy you were the first in our tracking unit to find the objective every time. Even before your cousin in our class." Now even Aiko was looking at me weird.

"Anyway when we get close to the west district do you think that you can use you byakugan to try to find our target?" He nodded at my plan which was surprising because I half expecting him not to agree.

"Great, but we should really need to get going." Running through the forest was easy for me since all of us have been doing it since the beginning of the academy. And looking behind me it was the same for the boys. While doing so I notice the lineup that we unconsciously made. First there was me the Kazuki, and lastly Aiko. Which made sense heavy hitter/sensor in front, tracker/medium to long range in the middle, and last in line medic/taijutsu user, for all round movability in a combat situation. The good news was that there were no chakra signatures yet, which was not unusual for this time of day. Especially in the direction we were going.

"Kazuki see anything yet?" Good question Aiko did he see anything yet.

"Not yet, but we just got here we need to get to the center of the district so I can get a central view of the area." Well I guess it can't be too easy now can it.

"Ok we'll go to the center of the district. You still have his face memorized though right?" Which he should because any shinobi worth his salt can memorize a face.

"Of course I still have it memorized. Any Hyuga can recall faces if they specialize in tracking." I could just feel him rolling his eyes at me.

"Well that tat should come in handy because we're coming up to the center." Aiko spoke up for the first time in a while.

"Where do you want us to stop?" I looked back at him because ultimately it was him finding our target.

"There." He pointed at the tallest building in the district.

"Ok, we'll go there." Running to the building was short, but the climb was a little longer. Even longer than that was the wait for Kazuki to find our target. After a wait Kazuki found him.

"Found him he's five clicks to the left, but that's not all. He's being attacked, and it looks like he's not going to last long." Kazuki and Aiko looked at me, and all I can think is why the hell they are looking at me.

"Ok when we get their Aiko secures and heal our target. Kazuki guard Aiko and back me up, and I'll go in. Are you guys ok with this plan?" I looked at the both of them wondering if they're going to listen to the words of an eight year old.

"Yeah were ok with that." Aiko said while looking at Kazuki while Kazuki just nodded.

"Ok then let's get to it." Running to our destination I could finally feel what Kazuki was talking about. I could feel chakra signatures fluctuating meaning that there was a fight going on. The sight we saw when we got there was bad. Well it was bad for a genin who has never seen combat. The good thing was that all the civilians had scattered. It was one less thing to worry about. Then just as we got there our target fell down and didn't get up.

"Aiko go help him, Kazuki with me." Ok Mikazuki there are three guys you and Kazuki can take them. Just remember your training. And there I got to the first guy before he went for the kill strike. Hitting the butt of a kunai over the guy's head nocking the guy unconscious. It was unlikely that that would work on his friends though. I guess I have to take it out then.

"Kazuki you think you can hold them for a while." Instead of an answer I saw Kazuki go into the throw of things. Stepping back I take out a scroll holding my spear. Rolling it out, and swiping my blood on it my spear came out in all its glory. Now it was time to rock and roll. Following my Chakra into the spear to inforce it I charged back into the fight.

"Kazuki now!" Kazuki knelt while I leaped over his head. I started to fight the last two assailants left. Knocking my spear into assailant number ones stomach knocking the wind out of him giving me enough time to deal with number two. Then kicking assailant number two with both of my feet in the head knocking him out. While using the middle of my spear to lock it around assailant number ones neck to bring him to the ground hitting his head on the road knocking him unconscious. You got to love head shots the most effective way to knock someone out.

Turning around to check on my teammates to see if they were ok I saw Aiko kneeling over our target healing him. While Kazuki was guarding him with his byakugan active probably scanning for more threats.

"Akio how's he doing?" He looked up to me then looked around for probably the first time since he started on his patient.

"He's doing fine, but we'll need to get him to a hospital for a full examination." I looked at him then his patient then the assailants on the ground.

"Ok here's what we're going to do. Aiko go to the hospital with him. Kazuki I want you to go to the tower and get some back up while I stay here and guard these guys. Alright let's get going." I turned around getting the standardized paralyzing seal, and put one on each of the assailants. Now all I have to do now is waiting for back up to arrive. And it didn't take very long for them and Kazuki to show up. It wasn't even ten minutes tops. Ok I smell a set up. As I was about to tell the situation to the chunin squad that showed up instead they say.

"We got this; go to the hospital to your teammate to wait for further orders." Yep defiantly a set up because first of all they wouldn't have got here this fast, and secondly they wouldn't have just brushed me off like that. I looked over at Kazuki noticing his expression. I bet he didn't even them that Aiko was at the hospital. Oh he defiantly knew something was going on.

"Well I guess we'll just leave you to it. Come on Kazuki lets go." Walking next to him he didn't say anything until we get a distance away from the chunins.

"Something is going on right. Or was that just me?" He looked at me from the corner of his eye. Trying to making it seem like he wasn't talking to me.

"Oh, it wasn't just you I'll bet you anything that this whole thing was a set up." Then we just stopped talking too caught up in our thoughts at least I was. When we got to the hospital, and found Aiko he wasn't alone either. With him was sensei which almost confirms my suspicions.

"Good job team four on saving your target." I almost laughed from the thought of our target actually needing saved.

"Sensei you know full well that our target didn't need saving. And if I had to guess you were the one that put him in that position in the first place." I looked at him trying to imitate one of my mother's looks. You know the one where it says you did something stupid look.

"Ok I will admit I did set all this up, but there was a reason for this." I was totally right. Not that it's important at this moment, but it's a nice feeling all the same.

"Wait a minute you mean to tell me that you made people fight just for a test?" Oh no Aikos' medic side is coming out. Telling him that people getting injured for no reason wasn't the smartest thing to do.

"Yes essentially I did, but don't worry they all volunteered for it. You know how in the beginning when I told you all the information about who you were looking for did you notice that I never told you his name?" Yeah I noticed that was one of the first things that set me off to know that something was going on.

"Well one of the reasons for that was because your target works in I.T. so he does alt of undercover work. He didn't want his name getting around." Ok that one mystery solved, which made sense with that guys looks. But that still doesn't explain the test in general which was very strange for a genin test. Sensei was a mind reader because the next thing out of his mouth answered all my questions.

"Now you may be wondering about why I did this test the way I did. You all must have thought as a team that you all will be a tracking unit. That's not exactly what I have in mind for you. No what I have in mind for you is much different. I want you all to be a First Response Team." What he wants us to be a F.R. team? That never happens to genin teams. Only the best of the best are on a First Response team. What the hell is sensei thinking?

"I chose this specialization because I truly believe that you three can do it. The reason is that all three of you have the one thing that all First Response teams have. And do you know what that is?" We all just shaked are heads. Because honestly I have no clue what he was talking about.

"Being fast First Response teams are the fastest teams in Kahona. And you three are the fastest in you class. Actually not just in your class. But from your generation to graduate from the academy." Glancing at my teammates they seemed as bewildered by this as I am. I mean I knew I was the fastest in my class, but I never knew to this extent.

"Now that you all passed your test you guys are officially team four. It's also means speed training time. Just as our specialization says we need to be first to on the scene to respond."

Well this day has been big for me. I got a new family; beat up some undercover shinobi, then got told I'm going to be training to become one of the best. Hopefully I don't die before that happens with sensei and his training regimen.

* * *

Hatake- field

Kakashi- scarecrow

First Response team are real things and I thought why not make it a naruto team? I also got the definition of a first response team for you guys. An incident **response team** or emergency **response team** (ERT) is a group of people who prepare for and respond to any emergency incident, such as a natural disaster or an interruption of business operations. Incident **response teams** are common in corporations as well as in public service organizations.

So if you guys have any ideas or questions for me please tell me. I am totally up to suggestions. Thanks guys!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's a little late on the up date. I got a little sick, but I'm fine now. Thanks guys for everything so here's chapter four!

* * *

 **People live their lives bound by what they accept as correct and true. That's how they define "reality". But what does it mean to be "correct" or "true"? Merely vague concepts... Their "reality" may all be a mirage. Can we consider them to simply be living in their own world, shaped by their beliefs?** \- _Itachi Uchiha_

* * *

Speed. Everything we do always pertains to that one word. Get up in the morning go to training, and guess what you're working on today that's right speed training. And it's not just running speed. We are trained in reflexes, dodging, and throwing speeds. And that's not even the las of it we're trained in chakra control to the point where we don't even have to think about what we want it to do anymore.

And at the end of the day I and my teammates are whipped. The good thing is that sensei's compound is close to the training grounds so most days we just stay there. The thing is all this grueling training is paying off not just in the physical aspects, but in getting closer with my teammates. Like how I learned Kizuki has a sense of humor not usually seen in the Hyuga clan, or how Aiko has a little sister that he just adores. I even learn how sensei is the last of his clan that is originally from Uzushiogakure.

I think at the end of the day my mother was right they are my family. Sensei is like our father who is kind to us, but wants to make us strong. Aiko and Kazuki are like my brothers who just want to protect me, but can be annoying in that brotherly fashion. Then there is me the sister/daughter who is too smart for her own good.

"Mikazuki we're going to be late for training let's go!" Dang I got stuck in my head again.

"I'm coming Aiko don't worry we still have time." Going out of my room in sensei's house I see Aiko in the hallway waiting for me.

"You and Kazuki ready to go?" Actually that was a stupid question Kazuki is always on time for everything, so of course he's ready.

"Of Course we're ready we're just waiting for you!" Throwing his hands up Aiko looked at me with an amused expression telling me he wasn't really mad at me. And of course I'm late ne time and it's hilarious.

"You guys are going to make us late you know." Glancing up there was Kazuki in all his Hyuga glory.

"Then let's get going then." You know I've never had friends before my own age, but leaving together with two of them felt great. Getting to the training grounds was fast. Which I have noticed that unconsciously we move faster than before. Not that I mind living up to my teams specialty. Plus it makes getting around much easier.

"Good morning team four, pushing it a little n the time aren't you?" Even though we practically live in the same house somehow sensei seems to always get to the training grounds before us, and he was exaggerating on us being late.

"But that's not important now. What's important now is you all are going on your first mission as a F.R. team. There's flooding in a little town south of Kahona. Our mission is to get these people to a sight that is being set up as we speak. Pack for a couple days we'll meet up at the gate in an hour. Dismissed." This is s col our first mission. It's been a month since we came together, and we still haven't gone on one mission, though it was already explained to us by sensei in the first week as a team. As a First Response team we will only take specific missions, missions such as emergency incidents, natural disasters, or being back up for another team. Like our team test was us an example for being back up for another team. So I will admit that I am excited for my first mission. I mean after all this is just proof that all our training has paid off. For now though I needed to get home and pack, and when I mean home I dent mean sensei's house I mean my own. Getting there in record time and grabbing the standard mission pack was the easiest thing I had to do the hardest was to wait for the hour to be up. That doesn't mean I don't understand why sensei gave us an hour t pack. Because unlike me Aiko and Kazuki have families, and taking your first c-rank mission is a big deal if you can't tell. And I know if my mother was here she would make a big skeptical of it too. Thirty minutes after I got home I left it because I just couldn't stand my childhood home without my mother in it. It's like knowing something is missing, but you can't figure out exactly what it is. When you do though find out what it is that is missing it makes it all worst. Because then you're thinking of the memories, and it's not really good to be emotional when you're about to go on a mission. Epically if it's one that will determine if you go on more in the future.

Walking to the gate gave me time to collect my thoughts. It was peaceful out today to which helped with my mood. It was just me and the clouds, and what nice clouds they were big and fluffy just floating along. It didn't take long before something else caught my intention and thoughts. It was by kids' well ok not kids but people my own age playing ninja. And man was that ironic me an eight year old ninja when I should be playing one.

Those gates though that I can see coming up is the reason I'm not one of those kids. I wasn't to go out those gates because I know Kahona is safe, but because out those gates there are people who aren't. And yeah that might be a little idealistic of me, but that might be because I do live in the safe Kahona that all the other villages call tree huggers. I want to make a difference for all those that don't have a kana of their own. Maybe it's even just some of my memories of another life naggings that are bleeding through. Like I said though these gates that I'm now looking up is the reason why I'm not like those kids who just play ninja.

Looking around at the spot were my team is supposed to meet up at I notice that I'm the first to show up. I already expected that though since I left my house really early. Even walking slow didn't even make me on time. Me being the only one there didn't last for very long because next thing I know sensei appears next to me.

"You're here early I thought I would be the first to show up."

"Well I got done packing early and thought I'd take the scenic route here." We both knew that I really mean I just didn't have anybody to say goodbye too.

"I guess that's good it means we'll leave a little earlier than expected then. You're usually the last person here." Yeah that was because I never wanted to stay in my house for very long. Plus sensei's house was so close to the training grounds that I never time my arrival correctly.

"Knowing Aiko he's going to show up early anyway due to his mom, and Kazuki is never late to anything. So I guess we would be leaving early wouldn't we?"

"You really have a good grasp on your teammates."

"Sensei we've been a team for a month I should have noticed something of them. And I happen to notice their time keeping skills." Well that and other things I never wanted to know about my teammates.

"Looks like your prediction are coming true because Aiko is coming up right behind you." Looking where sensei indicated I saw Akio running up with an exasperated expression that he gets when he deals with his mother. When he stopped he fell on the ground with a big thump. I guess he didn't have that goo of a goodbye.

"I just couldn't get away I had to tell her I was late to meeting you guys." At this point you guys must be wondering what's up with Akio's mother. She's not a bad mother by any means, but she's a civilian who married a ninja at the end of his career so she wasn't really use to all the missions that Akio would be going on.

"Well at least you just proved to me that you really are learning a lot about each other." Akio looked up from the ground and gave sensei a weird look.

"What?"

"It's nothing, well at least we now just have to wait for is Kazuki." Actually he was wrong Kazuki was almost three clicks away and counting. Now that I'm not being distracted by sensei I can feel blips on my radar better.

"Talking behind someone's back is rude you know."

"Wow first time in history that a genin team has all showed up early. Typically everyone shows up late."

"Sensei we're an F.R. team everything we do is fast." He smiled at us with what I hoped to be a proud look.

"That's true just remember early is on time and on time is late when in a F.R. team." He turned around and started out the gate at top rate speed. Instinctually we followed him and got into formation that we have been practicing all month.

"Ok team you remember those simulations I made you run through this past month? Well this real life it's a totally different thing. Just remember your training and you'll be fine." He was right though training is totally different than real life, but that couldn't matter now we have prepared as much as we can. I just hoped that it would be enough.

How wrong I was though in the end. It was a couple hours after we left that we came up the beginning of the water. I just thought it was just a big lake, but it wasn't where the water began was a mile outside of the town.

"From here on out you guys are going to see some things that are going to be pretty bad."

Water walking across the water we came upon the beginnings of the village. Sensei was right in all aspects it was nightmare inducing horrible. There weren't just people on roof tops there were people up in trees. In boats that normally wouldn't count as one. They pretty much got on anything that could get them out of the water. That wasn't even the worst of it because if you looked sometime you can spot a body in the water that wasn't moving. In the academy you see pictures showing us battle fields scattered with bodies so by the time we're out of the academy we're desensitized to the image. The thing was there was a smell in this small town, and it was a rotting smell. So even with all the preparation to see those bodies in the water that smell in the air jarred me into reality that this was real. That those bodies were once living people, and they were never coming back from this. And yes this is not just a dream. It was Mother Nature at her finest. You always wonder who is going to kill you in the end, and you never consider that maybe it's going to be nature that's going to finish you off.

"Ok team we're going to go roof to roof to get those families to safety." Getting that first family and seeing the eyes of the youngest that I was supposed to carry I would never forget. It was the eyes of someone who has seen too much for their age, and I hoped that I would never have someone see that in my eyes.

Getting to the refuge point for the first time was a God send. To escape the stench even for a little while gave me time to even process what I even saw. It didn't last long though because soon we had to go back to work. Family after family we got from their safe haven from the water. It wasn't enough because soon it was dark and we had to stop working so we wouldn't get lost in the dark. That or accidently kill one of the survivors while rescuing them.

I finally got to observe the refugee camp and what I saw was sad to say. Out of five hundred there were only one hundred inhabiting the camp. And half of those where people who had fled to the ridge of the valley before the water had come. That meant that there were four hundred people missing or died from the original population of the village. That night no one sleep.

The next morning we went back to saving people. We were done within the hour. Evidently in the middle of the night several of the survivors committed suicide trying to swim to the refugee camp.

For the rest of the day we spent with the other team who set up the camp trying to get the rest of the towns people situated. It was harder than saving the people most of whom we dealt with was ether angry at the world or in catatonic sock. It did matter anyway because it almost seemed as if the day ended fast just for us. Soon we we're ordered to get some sleep for the journey home tomorrow.

That night was even worse than the night before because all the shock wore off, and it hit people that they survived. It wasn't that they were alive that made people sad, but the people that weren't. Brothers, sisters, and even lovers washed away at the tide. So when night came so did the yelling, the crying, and the why did this happens followed into the dark. Also in the dark my own shock wore off and my mind became a lonely place. It wasn't a place an eight year old should be anyway. I may be a ninja, a genius, and even someone that has memories of another life, but at the end of the day I was just eight. And seeing those died made me think of the one person I always come back to my mother. Did she suffer when she die? Instead of water did she drown in her own blood? When she died did she think of me when she passed like these people did with that person in their arms? Or did mom plead for someone to save her but no one came like we did for these people. With all these questions in my mind I let the cries lull to sleep even if they followed me into my dreams of murky water and a rotting stench.

It wasn't long before I awoke once more with the image of my mother as one of the still bodies floating in the water. I wasn't the only one awake either. On the other side of me was a crying Kazuki. Aiko was beside him tossing and turning in his sleep. While sensei was missing from the tent all together.

"Mikazuki are you awake?"

"Yeah I'm awake are you ok?" I asked even though I knew he wouldn't say anything if there was something wrong.

"I'm fine just a little shaken up."

"I think everyone is a little shaken up."

"Sensei isn't though."

"Well sensei is sensei he's been doing this for a long time I just think he just hides it better."

"You think so?" Now I know something is wrong if Kazuki is sounding vulnerable.

"I think anyone would be shaken up by what we saw. It doesn't matter by how long you've been doing this. A loss of life is a loss of life no matter how you look at it" He stayed quiet for a few minutes before he spoke up again.

"How is it the youngest of us is the wisest?" Before I could answer another voice spoke up.

"It isn't because she's the youngest it's because she just has a different perspective than us. And go to sleep you two so I can get to sleep." And with that our third teammate Aiko gave us our answer and told us off in the same sentence. But I went along with Akio's suggestion and went back to sleep. This time there was no nightmares just black nothingness like a night sky without stars.

If felt like eons before I was shaken awake by my blonde teammate told we were about to move out. It didn't take long for us to pack up all we had to do is pack up our sleeping bags the rest was here before we got the tent. Going outside there was sensei waiting for us as always ready to leave. And we left in the same formation as we came. It didn't take long before one of us had a question though.

"Sensei what's going to happen to the towns people?" Aki had a good point what was going to happen to them?

"Well that depends on the people they can either rebuild the village when the water recedes or they can relocate altogether with the help of the village." Well that brought up a new question for me.

"Then sensei why does the village help the town in the first place?"

"Good question well it starts way back when the village was founded really. One of the things we had to agree to stay in the land of fire was to protect it people within its borders." So that means the Daimyo pays for these mission that or we do and call it part of our rent. Either way the Daimyo pays for in the end. Not that he cares the leaf brings a lot of money and honor to the Land of Fire.

"As far as I know we're the only village that does this. It's just one of the many other reasons why we are called tree huggers."

"Any more questions?"

"No Takashi-sensei."

"If you're sure anyway we should be home before dark at the rate we are going." Not that we are going slow or anything. But the other day we ran as if a demon was on our tail so on our way back it almost seems as if we were going slow or something. For the rest of our journey we were rather quiet. I have noticed when running we move pretty silently, but I just chalked that up to us having to be somewhat stealthy to be a F.R. team that sooner or later will enter enemy territory.

As sensei predicted we did get to the village before dark. And soon we were checking in at the gate to verify our identity. After we were dismissed, and told to meet up tomorrow at the training grounds so we could go to the Hokage together to give our reports. I started towards my house before a voice stopped me in my tracks.

"You want to stay at my place tonight?" I turned around with a bright smile on my face.

"Sure sensei!"

* * *

 _Itachi_ \- weasel

 _Uchiha_ \- its actually "Uchiwa" (Paper Fan) witch can be used to fan flames. It's kind of a hint at the Uchiha's Pyro tendencies.

 _Daimyo_ \- one of the great lord who were vassals of the shogun.

 _Hokage_ \- fire shadow

Hope you guys noticed that the quote was a reference to one of the statements that Mikazuki thinks about her mission.


End file.
